youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Head
Mario Head was a cybernetic phantom that closely resembled Mario. He seems unable to take any physical form and can only exist in one's hard drive. History Mario Head's origin and even its purpose is not known. Around 2007, many have seen on their computers a disembodied head with a deformed face staring at them from the monitor. It would give them useless information on proper tying and spelling, usually not allowing them to see anything else on the screen. As it turned out, the virus was not actually harmful, it did nothing to infect the computer's data and merely clearing the internet history would completely remove it. Death Mario Head joined the Dark Squad. He died when he caught Comys from the Light Squad. Comys then screamed "DIE FUCKER!!!!" and shot Mario Head with a bazooka. Mario Head was killed with one shot. Character Info Likes *Great Typists *Chocolate Milk *You *Flying *Pizza *Saying the word "Pingas" *Exercise *Computers *"Drinkies" **Paint **Your Computer **Himself **Energy drink **Mouthwash **Coke ***Coke diet too **Acid **Pizza Pie **Pepsi **Mountain Dew **Tea **Coffee **See More Here ***Also in Pages after these and the other one and the other one of the other one and then. *Kissing Gay Luigi *Moving on the ground *Singing songs *Peekaboo! Dislikes *Falling down *Not having a body *Cheaters *Not giving him Your computer *Beign Alone Trivia *Despite having no body, he keeps saying his "pingas" feels funny against the screen. *Never tell him no if he asks you for your computer or else you will die. *He was actually born when Fat Mario fell down a pipe *He is allergic to chocolate milk. *However, when he does drink chocolate milk, he gets super powers. *He is a liar, because he said he's fallen and he can't get up, but he has flying powers. *Sometimes while flying. he gets intoxicated and falls to the bottom of the screen *If he says he's thirsty and wants a "drinky," give him one instantly or he'll go mad. *Occasionally, when the Mario Head attempts to greet a person on their computer, he will fly straight into the screen for no reason and often breaks it. *He drank 99 billon gallons of Coke and Coke Diet. * Robotnik taught him the Pingas song. It goes to the tune of "You are a Pirate" but all the words are replaced by saying PINGAS repeatedly. =Quotes= *"It's-a me, Mario!" *"Oh no! I've-a fallen and I can't get up!" *WHEN THE MOON HITS YOUR EYE *LIKE A BIG PIZA PIEEEEEEEEEEEE *boom* *Get it? A morade eel? *MMM... MMM... MMM... MMM... *crash* *I hit my pingas. *Are you redy to mariocise? *"Have you seen Luigi?" *"My pingas feels funny against this screen" *"That's a nice computer you got there.. Can I have it?" *"You're fantastic!" *"I'm-a bet you can't-a do this!" *"Wheeeeeeee!" *"Oops! That was easy for me but hard for you, 'cause I ain't got no body..." *"Where is everybody? Come back!" *"I'm-a gonna fly for you." *That is my impression of American advertising. Thank you very much, thank you, thank you. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Unknown Beings Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Alternate Forms of Characters Category:Deceased Category:Idiots